


Heat of the Moment

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Hate Sex, Language, M/M, Power Move, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Wall Sex, hissing, papcest - Freeform, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: There is only so long that you can cover your feelings with hostility.  Something has to give...





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nojiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nojiko/gifts).



> For Noji in return for being an awesome artist and adding additional official character designs for Nethertale. This one was Wild’s brainchild but Noji saw this through and I am bringing it to everyone. I hope you like it!

“I AM GETTING SICK OF YOUR UTTER LACK OF MOTIVATION. GET YOURSELF STRAIGHTENED UP, ASSHOLE!”

“i’m doing things behind the scenes that you can’t even imagine!”

Stretch and Edge had been fighting for nearly an hour. At the beginning of their argument, Blue and Papyrus tried to talk down both skeletons, but Edge had refused to the point that Stretch raised his voice. Spooked by the normally calm skeleton actually displaying anger, the gentler skeletons excused themselves upon realizing this wasn’t something they could help with. Sans and Red had stayed longer but there was a point where the anger got to be too much. So the two versions of Papyrus had been alone in this room for an hour, their argument escalating into a screaming match.

“OH?! IS THAT SO? NOW YOU ARE CALLING ME AN IDIOT AS WELL? YOU ARE JUST A LAZY, GOOD FOR NO-”

Stretch snarled, his patience finally snapping as he seized Edge by his scarf and slammed him into the closest wall. He wasn’t quite sure what had come over him, he wasn’t known for being an angry person…

In that moment, his body moved to do something his mind had not even permitted. Stretch’s teeth pressed harshly to Edge’s; drawing a gasp that he took advantage of immediately. They both stilled for a moment in utter shock. Stretch was certain he couldn’t pull away fast enough in time to-

The other skeleton’s tongue glided tentatively against his before becoming just as rough as they had been previously. Stretch’s grip on his alternate tightened as they plundered each other, tasting the differences between their magic. It was strange, the hoodie-clad monster had always imagined it being spicy, but it was sweet…not too unlike honey.

The brush of their pelvis’ had another moment of hesitation before both skeletons pulled back, faces messy and panting. There was a gleam to Edge’s eye-lights that immediately had him bristling. Before the other could utter a single word to match that expression, Stretch slammed their hips together and instead of a challenge or taunt; the violent looking skeleton actually moaned low and long.

A light orange flush touched his skull as his teeth pulled up into a smug smirk, rolling his hips slowly to counter his initial brutal motions. This had the other shuddering, eye sockets narrowing in displeasure at his gentler pace.

“B-Bastard…”

“hmmm? nothing to say?” The lazier skeleton taunted, hissing through his teeth when their magic was encouraged to form with the other’s aid. He could feel Edge’s shaft throbbing through those leather pants of his…

“You going to pussy out of actually taking responsibility, you bitchy brat?” Edge growled.

Stretch stopped, eye sockets widening.

A moment passed between them before their hands were flying, practically ripping each other’s trousers off. Stretch didn’t even let his alternate get his cargo pants fully off, as soon as those annoyingly tight pants were clear of Edge’s femurs he had the other up against the wall.

There was no preparation.

No hesitation.

Stretch thrust up into Edge’s magic until it gave way to his cock, the other skeleton screaming as he sank in all the way. For a moment, Stretch was concerned that he had actually hurt Edge a lot more than he had anticipated. But the other’s phalanges clawed at his clothed shoulders, hips twitching down on his shaft.

“Do not stop, you fucker.”

Oh.

He actually…

Reassured, Stretch’s grip tightened on his hips, immediately snapping back and returning to that plush ruby magic. Edge wailed, and scratched him as he fucked him hard and relentless. The other was clinging to him in more ways than one and the lazy skeleton allowed his orange tongue to loll. Fuck… The other was so warm and wet, making obscene noises that caused his shaft to twitch in longing.

He was fucking Edge.

The ‘bad boy’ from Underfell.

He grinned as a particularly hard thrust caused Edge to whine.

“not so tough now, huh? all it took is my dick buried in your hole to make you whimper like a bitch? ahh… you’ve probably been dreaming of it….” Stretch whispered against Edge’s skull, licking up the side of his face.

Unintelligible whispers spilled out of Edge’s mouth and Stretch chuckled darkly, “thought so…hah… don’t worry, i’ll make you cum so hard that you’ll be ruined to everyone…except me!” Stretch snarled, tightening his grip and began to ruthlessly chase his own pleasure.

Edge’s cries went up an octave before the other’s femurs squeezed his waist, that channel clenching so hard Stretch’s eye-lights went out in shock; his release forced out of him. They both screamed in tandem, orange magic filling Edge’s magic so much that some began to trickle out. Edge whimpered, eye-lights fractured and twitching as his own shaft jerked, releasing in thick spurts on them both.

Weakened, neither bothered to move very far, merely sliding down the wall until they were curled together, still connected.

________________________________________________________________________

“i can’t believe it…”

Sans’ eye-lights were gone as he steered his brother away from the sight in the living room, shaking his head as Red stared at the spectacle with a dropped jaw.

“i lost my bet!”

Blue smirked and offered his hand, clearly the winner. 

The two cuddled together didn’t even stir.


End file.
